Seasons of the Year
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A year in the life of Roy and Riza.
1. Summer

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. These drabbles have been previously posted as a part of An Apple a Day.

* * *

**Summer**

East City was in the grip of a heat wave, and everybody was feeling it. Of course, Roy would admit there were some good things about it too. No one had complained when he declared that they were taking Friday off and would have a barbeque. Maes and Gracia were in town, so they joined the rest of the office staff. But Roy would have to say the best part of the current heat wave was seeing Riza in a white sleeveless sundress. It was high necked and hid the tattoo she bore, but it still was a still quite a difference from her regular uniform.

A grand time was had by all. It wasn't often that they really had much of a chance to simply enjoy themselves without having to worry or think about the plans they were involved in. Breaks like this did everyone good. Roy presided over the grill while the others started up a game of Frisbee. Riza elected not to play and kept him company. Neither of them felt the need to talk; instead they simply enjoyed the warm weather and each other's company. Dinner was full of laughter and teasing. Gracia had brought a pie for dessert, and they also had watermelon.

Night had fallen before they finally parted and went their separate ways. Riza walked with him home, ostensibly helping him carry leftovers. It was a beautiful night. There was no moon, but the stars and the fireflies were out. Roy glanced over at Riza only to find her returning his smile. They arrived at his apartment and slipped out of the summer night and into each other's arms.

* * *

Theme: Heatwave


	2. Fall

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Fall**

Crisp leaves and vibrant colors heralded the fall. East City was known for its beautiful falls full of crisp, clear days with just a hint of the breeze. It was definitely a pleasant day to be out running errands. It was an added benefit that for once Roy's errand was not a serious matter. Well, not really. His CO's fiftieth birthday was this week, and Roy was on the hunt for an appropriate present. Eastern Headquarters would be throwing quite a party in celebration.

His boots crunched through the fallen leaves as did Hawkeye's. Roy knew her well enough that he hadn't even bothered to suggest that he didn't need a bodyguard today. Besides, as the granddaughter of General Grumman, her input on selecting a present would be quite valuable. And it was an excuse to spend an afternoon with her. Hawkeye didn't protest when he insisted on stopped at a little café for lunch halfway through the day.

They sat together at an outside table, sipping warm tea that tasted of cinnamon and autumn leaves. Roy watched as the breeze attempted to disorder his lieutenant's neat hair. Their fingers rested just inches apart. One move by either of them, and they would touch. They still had to find General Grumman's birthday present, but Roy was just going to enjoy the view for a little longer.

* * *

Theme: Autumn


	3. Winter

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Winter**

Despite her dislike of the extreme cold, Riza was not minding being snowed into this little cabin very much. At the insistence of her grandfather, she had taken a week of vacation. The cabin in this little resort town had belonged to her family for years. It just happened to be coincidence that her commanding officer got stuck in town, and of course, it was only polite that she offer him a place to stay.

With a content smile, Riza snuggled into the warmth of the man beside her. Snow was always prettier when you watched it fall from inside a warm cabin. Roy pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. They had created a little nest of blankets in front of the fire. It was perfectly warm, and Riza was quite content to cuddle there and sip the ice wine from a local winery. Times together like this free from any worry or other duties were rare, and they both made the most of them.

It was odd in a way. Right now was the coldest part of the year, and yet Riza had never felt so warm. She never had to worry about the cold with Roy beside her.

* * *

Theme: Falling Snow


	4. Spring

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Spring**

There was something about the spring that made Roy want to play hooky. Of course, Roy had to admit that he almost always wanted to play hooky when it came to his paperwork. Still, the flowers had just started to bloom outside, and everything was green and fresh, and he really wanted to take Riza on a picnic. That probably wasn't going to happen any time soon though. There were reams of paperwork to do and a number of meetings to attended. And Riza didn't let him go out and play while there was still work to do.

It wasn't all bad though. Spring days like these made it easy to gather little posies of violets, crocuses, and lily of the valley and leave them scrumptiously in Riza's desk. They also have him a chance to justify lunches at some of the little cafes, citing the beautiful weather, and his aide and bodyguard could typically be talked into having at least a cup of tea. This did tend to result in fights over who paid the bill though. Not that Roy minded that. Verbal sparing with Riza was always fun. It was typically a toss up on who would win. Of course, one of his favorite techniques for cutting Riza's argument off was kissing her.

With a sigh, Roy turned back to his paperwork. Maybe if he gotten it done in time, he could convince Riza that accidentally running into him on the weekend might be a good idea. After all, even Hawkeye liked picnics.

* * *

Theme: Spring


End file.
